Código Criminal
by Youjibell
Summary: En el antiguo Arabia, existía un código criminal estricto. Nadie podía revelarse a las leyes, aquellos que no cumplian eran condenados a muerte. El amor como ellos lo conocían estaba prohibido pero solo uno de ellos fue capaz de cumplir su condena.


Hola !aquí con un fic nuevo como mi fandom favorita ya no me deja reviews como antes me mudo para acá adoro Free y esas cosas pero mi personaje favorito es Nagisa… si yo sé, todo aman a Haru pero yo amo a Nagisa o-ó etc

Allí abajo las parejas que se vendrán dando etc etc.

RinXNagisa ReixNagisa RinXHaru y MakoHaru tal vez, solo tal vez RinXNitori

**Código criminal**

* * *

_Capitulo 1_

_Nagiza Hazuki se encogió se piernas abrazándose a el mismo, miró al techo de su prisión y luego dio suspiro. Faltaban cerca de 2 horas para su ejecución. A decir vedad ya estaba completamente resignado y por otro lado tendría la dicha de ver a los ojos a esas dos personas que tanto amaba. Era una sensación peculiar, vería de nuevo a su amado pelirrojo. La persona por la cual había sido capaz de todo y al mismo tiempo estaría junto a Rei… su muy querido Rei, su amigo, su confidente, y la única persona con la que deseaba con estar antes de morir. La persona que había confiado para entregarle su último respiro de vida._

_Las ropas que ahora traía puestas no le hacían honor a los hermosos trajes que había usado casi toda su vida con bordes de oro puro y seda de la mejor calidad, aún así aún tenía su encanto natural. Faltaban pocos minutos para que le hicieran la pregunta "¿Cuál es tu último deseo?" ya lo había pensado, sin embargo sabía que ese deseo era imposible "quiero vivir" Suspiró y solo pensó en su pasado. No culpaba a nadie, simplemente él había llegado a la vida en un momento inadecuado._

_El código penal no está escrito formalmente, y las penas se basan en las opiniones de jueces y clérigos_

Era un niño precioso desde que tenía unos 5 años. Dejaba ver que no era un niño común. Con sus hermosas pestañas largas y rizadas, sus hermosos pómulos rozagantes y labios rosados; desprendía una belleza poco usual. Su mirada intensa de un color parecido al carmín y sus rubios rizos adornaban siempre su rostro infantil. Con solo 7 años Nagisa Hazuki ya había sido vendido como esclavo, era mucho más lindo que una niña a esa edad así que era una valiosa mercancía, pero solo era eso; sin duda alguna sus padres pidieron la mayor cantidad de monedas de oro por él. Era un trato justo, pues el pequeño Nagisa había sido criado con las mejores costumbres y tradiciones, solo tenía un pequeño defecto y ese era, haber nacido como un hombre.

A esa altura de la vida tanto Nagisa como sus padres habían comprendido que él jamás seria un hombre alto fuerte y un buen proveedor para su familia sobre todo, él era eso que llaman un sirviente bien parecido, una buena compañía, así que, un estorbo para ellos no figuraba en sus planes, en cambio estar en un palacio siendo educado como un sirviente

El pequeño rubio sonrió cuando supo que jamás vería de nuevo a sus padres y a sus 7 hermanas, pero sabía que no podía ser una carga para ellos, sería entrenado para ser un sirviente de élite no podría conseguir una buena esposa, tampoco podría trabajar como un buen comerciante. Le alegraba saber que al menos podría ayudar a su familia y que su vida tendría algo de provecho.

Alzó por completo la cabeza y miró con alegría el hermoso palacio donde viviría a partir de ese momento. Desde ese día y por año entero sería educado, vestido y completamente amaestrado para ser un nuevo esclavo de alta categoría. Sería, por unos años, el compañero de juegos de alguien muy importante, de Rin… el hijo menor de la primera esposa del sultán y el único heredero que vivía en aquel palacio. Y por ahora su nuevo mejor amigo.

Realmente ese año había sido fácil y de hecho, por primera vez había comido más de lo que su estómago era capaz de soportar. Sus nuevas ropas eran suaves, nada comparado con las ropas que sus padres podrían darle. Había tenido suerte; en cuanto una joven mujer lo vio lo tomó como su pupilo. La joven mujer estaba completamente fascinada con el pequeño, era listo, agradable y servicial. Simplemente un pequeño adorable, que fascinaba de bailar con ella todas las noches. La joven mujer era una de las concubinas favoritas del sultán, ella misma había recomendado al pequeño para ser el compañero de uno de los hijos del sultán. Sólo basto un año, para que el pequeño rubio estuviera listo. Dejaría de ser un simple esclavo para ser el compañero y confidente de un joven príncipe.

De hermosa sonrisa y cabellos rojos, así era Rin. Una persona atrayente que Nagisa inmediatamente considero agradable y feliz. La primera impresión fue que, en verdad, de verdad y con todas sus fuerzas haría lo posible por hacerlo feliz. Había sido educado para eso, para ser el mejor compañero para Rin. En ese momento, no le importaba todo lo que había aprendido; sentía que podía ser el amigo de Rin.

-Nagisa, mucho gusto… desde ahora soy tu nuevo sirviente- El de cabellos rojos lo vio de pies a cabeza analizando luego lo rodeó y finalmente sonrió.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad, a primera impresión era un pequeño niño flacucho y ruidoso había brincoteado y cantado antes de que él se pusiera frente a él, lo había estado vigilando y sobre todo… le causaba mucha gracia, pero sobretodo Rin supo que al fin tendría un amigo; en esa parte del palacio no habían más niños además de él y varias concubinas de su padre.

-Tengo 8 años mi señor – el rubio contuvo la respiración mientras lo escudriñaba su nuevo amo, había recibido un baño de agua fría y le habían tallado la cara y el cuerpo con fuerza, habían perfumado su blanco cuerpo con esencia de violeta y sándalo además de que una de las tantas concubinas del sultán que vivía ahí había tenido la osadía de ponerle un velo en su cadera y le había cambiado la masculina ropa por una blusita que dejaba al descubierto todo su pecho. Estaba limpio y bien vestido para su primer encuentro con el chico, mucho más de lo que necesita y eso no había pasado desapercibido para ninguno de los cuatro guardias reales del joven príncipe.

Le habían dicho que se comportara y que no hablara si no se lo permitían y sobre todo que jamás mirará a Rin a los ojos, ellos no eran de la misma condición. Esa relación era tan delgada como una fina tela de araña, si el pequeño hacía algo malo; por mínimo que fuera, terminaría barriendo cuartos por el resto de su vida.

- Hummm… eres un año menor que yo pero, si eres capaz de correr atrás de mí y seguir mis órdenes, puedes ser mi amigo - el rubio amplió su sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces lo miró a los ojos. Era feliz, no sabía porque, pero era feliz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían platicado toda la tarde, y aunque la voz de Nagisa era chillona su sonrisa genuina era tan dulce como la Rin. Había sido capaz de seguirle el paso al hiperactivo pelirrojo, había trepado por varias paredes para alcanzarlo; se había arrastrado por debajo de una mesa para poder robar dátiles dulces para su amo Rin y hasta había subido por árbol para poder tomar una las granadas más rojas y todo eso sin que ropa se moviera de su lugar. Era un niño noble y sonriente, sobre todo rebosaba alegría y energía. Además de seguirlo toda la tarde había ido hasta los aposentos del joven príncipe y se había sentado en una esquinita para hablara con él. Jamás había dejado de responder alguna de las preguntas de su nuevo amo con toda la seriedad posible. Algunas veces el pelirrojo solo preguntaba para ver hasta qué punto podía molestarlo, sin embargo el rubio parecía que absolutamente nada lo molestaba.

-Nagisa, ¿no te molesta que te vendieran tus padres? Seguro ellos no te quieren– el rubio ladeó la cabeza y lo pensó unos momentos. Suspiró y luego sonrió.- Yo era una carga para ellos, para mí es más fácil ser un compañero en el palacio del sultán, que solo ser un estorbo –.

- Estas equivocado Nagisa, no eres un compañero… eres mi esclavo - el pequeño pestañeó un poco y luego de pensarlo un minuto desobedeció una de las primeras órdenes y lo miró a los ojos –Tienes razón, yo soy tu esclavo y prometo servirte lo mejor que pueda-

El pelirrojo lo miró anonadado y soltó una gran carcajada, ese niño era todo un caso. Ya casi era la hora de la cena, todas las noches cenaba con su madre. Le habían dicho tiempo atrás que, ya no podría ver a su madre… ella ahora debía cumplir sus responsabilidades con su padre por lo tanto estaría solo con sus cuatro guardias reales. Rin había bajado la cabeza y había asentido triste, no lo deseaba pero no podía decir nada al respecto. Cuando su madre lo había visto derramar un par de lágrimas escondido en su cuarto le había prometido tener a alguien para que lo acompañara todo el tiempo. Rin, estaba triste y también frustrado pero sin lugar a dudas ese niño que estaba ahora frente a él, por alguna extraña razón le hacía sonreír de nuevo.

-Anda niño, es hora de cenar- el pelirrojo se puso de pie y le tendió la mano por primera vez. Había torturado al pequeño, y sin lugar a dudas había pasado esa pequeña prueba que le había puesto. – Claro que si- le dio la mano y se puso de pie. Ese contacto había sido cálido… muy cálido. Era como si ambos pudieran reconfortarse uno con él otro.

Después de ese tibio contacto habían sonreído al mismo tiempo, y se habían dirigido al comedor del príncipe. Habían platicado en el camino a cerca de las concubinas del sultán. Era todo un misterio para ellos el saber porque habían tantas mujeres en el palacio y tan pocos hombres, además de los guardias y ellos no sabían de otros hombres.

-Nagisa, ¿Cuántas esposas tenías tu padre?- el pelirrojo sabía el camino hasta su comedor, no prestaba atención al camino, pero por otro el pequeño rubio parecía fascinado además de hablar con él no había perdido detalle alguno de lujoso lugar estaba sencillamente maravillado.

-Pues mamá- estaban a punto de entrar a esa hermosa recepción cuando habían sujetado al pequeño rubio de la muñeca derecha con una fuerza innecesaria. Uno de esos guardias había detenido su camino y con neutra y seca le había negado la entrada al lugar – No puedes entrar ahí con el joven príncipe- el rubio bajo la mirada y asintió varias veces apenado por su osadía. Al ser llevado por el mismo Rin pensaba que podría hacerlo, pero una de las reglas era que solo podía estar con él hasta el atardecer. De hecho entrar al cuarto del príncipe ya había sido una falta grave.

El pelirrojo había suspirado frustrado, después de todo estaría solo. Caminó sin mirar atrás un poco encaprichado. No quiso mirar atrás y azotó la enorme puerta de mala gana.

El pequeño rubio se quedó de pie un momento mientras pensaba a dónde debía de dirigirse en ese momento, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Cuando estaba por buscar su nueva habitación, aquella persona lo había detenido de nuevo. El pequeño no comprendió la mirada lasciva ni tampoco esa mueca en su rostro donde se relamía los labios. Estaba analizando esa extraña situación cuando su pequeño cuerpo había sido acorralado contra la pared, no sabía por qué pero tenía miedo y su primer instinto había sido alejarlo y huir. Sabía que esos guardias eran sus superiores y jamás debía de desobedecer, pero cuando sintió que tocaban su pecho desnudo y bajaba esa mano hasta su ombligo descubierto supo que no le importaba, quería escapar. Alguna vez había escuchado de las concubinas "jamás debes dejar que te toquen sin permiso" "la privacidad de tu cuerpo es lo único que te pertenece".

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y debatía el dilema en su cabeza entre empujarlo o solo gritar. Se quedó sin palabras cuando escuchó como susurraban cerca de su oído- no podemos tocar a ninguna mujer, pero entre tú y una de ellas no veo ninguna diferencia niño…-


End file.
